The Necklace is Yours
by Atari Aita
Summary: Waktu itu, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa dia memberikan kalung itu kepadaku. Bukankah baginya, kalung itu sangat berharga ? CHAPTER 4 UPDATED !
1. Plans for Holiday

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Shugo Chara. Characters are belong to PEACH-PIT

**Genre : **Romance

**Rated : **T

The Necklace is Yours

_Waktu itu, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa dia memberikan kalung itu kepadaku. Bukankah baginya, kalung itu sangat berharga ?_

* * *

**RIMA'S POV**

"Mashiro-san ! Terimalah hadiahku ini !" Cowok berambut klimis dan berkacamata itu menyerahkan barang yang berada di tangannya kepadaku. Setelah dia tiba-tiba memanggilku di tengah kerumunan orang. Yang membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian. Sepertinya aku mengenalinya. Kulihat namanya, Ichiro Kakuri. Oh, dia kan cowok cengeng yang waktu itu pernah menembakku dan sering memberiku hadiah-hadiah konyol. Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Seperti yang ingin kulakukan sekarang.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah tidak menghalangi jalanku ?" Kataku dingin sambil melewati cowok itu. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, cowok itu langsung bengong dan pada akhirnya menangis keras.

Hal seperti ini sudah sering kualami. Sejak kepindahanku di Seiyo Academy School, banyak cowok-cowok yang berlomba-lomba menembakku atau memberi hadiah kepadaku. Seolah-olah aku ini barang saja.

Ah, kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa aku. Ya, aku Rima Mashiro. Aku menduduki posisi Queen di Guardian. Di sekolah aku cukup populer. Buktinya bisa kalian lihat di awal cerita tadi. Yah, kuakui aku memang cantik. Kegiatanku setiap hari adalah berkumpul bersama para Guardian di Royal Garden. Sekarang kita hampir setiap hari tidak ada kerjaan semenjak permasalahan dengan Easter selesai. Awalnya aku mengira suasana sudah damai, tapi teryata tidak juga...

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Rima-chan, kudengar kau menolak hadiah dari Kakuri lagi ya ? Tadi teman-teman membicarakannya lho." Amu berkata pada Rima sambil meneguk teh hangatnya di Royal Garden.

"Oh..." Hanya itu kalimat yang Rima lontarkan. Setelah itu dia mengambil cokelat hangat miliknya dan meminumnya.

"Memangnya dia sering memberi hadiah untukmu ya ? Berapa kali ?" Tanya Amu lagi.

"5 kali.." Rima menjawab malas. Pertanyaan seperti ini sudah sering dia dengar

"Wahh, Rimatan benar-benar terkenal ya ?" Yaya tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan.

"Tidak juga."

"Rimatan, kenapa jawabanmu singkat terus sih ?"

"Memangnya aku harus jawab apa lagi ?"

"Uh..."

"Sudah.. Jangan bertengkar dong..." Kata Tadase melerai.

"Ngomong-ngomong Nagihiko mana ya, kok dia belum datang ?" Amu melihat sekeliling. Yang ada di Royal Garden sekarang baru Amu, Rima, Tadase dan Yaya. Kairi sudah pindah sekolah karena urusan Easter sudah selesai.

"Nggak usah khawatir Amu-chan. Dia memang begitu." Kata Rima.

"Eh, kok gitu Rima-chan ? Jangan-jangan kamu nggak suka sama Nagihiko ya ?"

"Memang."

"Ada apa denganku ?" Nagihiko tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Rima.

"Aah ! Nagi ! Kamu dari mana saja ? Kenapa telat datangnya ?" Seru Amu.

"Maaf maaf, aku habis dipanggil guru. Makanya telat." Nagihiko duduk di sebelah Rima. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Tadi kamu membicarakanku ?"

"Nggak usah ke GR-an. Aku nggak membicarakanmu."

"Aku tadi dengar, Rima-chan. Kamu bicara apa ?" Nagihiko tersenyum.

"Tidak usah tersenyum padaku. Senyumanmu tidak akan mempan untukku _Nadeshiko_."

Nagihiko menghela nafas "Yah, kamu nggak seru, Rima-chan."

"Biarin. Huh " Rima mendengus.

"Oh, ya teman-teman. Mulai besok sekolah sudah libur kan ? Kita jalan-jalan yuk !" Kata Amu bersemangat.

"Yaya setuju ! Yaya ingin pergi liburan !"

"Tunggu dulu. Memangnya mau pergi ke mana ?" Kata Nagihiko.

"Gimana kalau ke pantai milik keluarga Tsukiyomi ?" Jawab Tadase.

"Eh ? Memangnya ada ?" Tanya Amu penasaran.

"Ada dong. Selain itu, kudengar mereka juga punya penginapan di dekat pantai Tsukiyomi."

"Wahh. Ternyata Utau-chan dan Ikuto-kun kaya banget ya !" Yaya berteriak kaget.

"Memang begitu. Aku telepon Ikuto nii-san dulu ya.." Tadase keluar dari Royal Garden. Setelah beberapa saat, Tadase kembali dengan wajah ceria. "Katanya diijinkan."

"Wah ! Asyik !" Yaya bersorak-sorak gembira.

"Kita disana berapa hari, Tadase ?" Nagihiko menatap Tadase.

"Mmm... Sepertinya 3 hari. Nii-san sudah menyewa penginapan dan pantai miliknya khusus buat kita."

"Hei, Tadase-kun. Kenapa kita tidak ajak Kukai saja ? Kalau ada dia, pasti jadi tambah seru."

"Oh, ide bagus. Baiklah, aku telepon dia sekarang..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

(A/N) Haloo ! Aku Aya Kashiwagi ! Ini fanfict pertamaku, jadi maaf kalau jelek ya.. Gimana ceritanya ? Tolong review ya ! Aku pingin ada masukan tentang fanfictku ini.. Okay ? Domo arigatou gozaimasu !


	2. A Stormy Trip

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Shugo Chara. Characters are belong to PEACH-PIT

**Genre : **Romance

**Rated : **T

The Necklace is Yours

Chapter 2

"Halo, Kukai ? Iya ini Tadase. Kamu mau ikut liburan bareng kita besok di pantai Tsukiyomi... Eh ? Tentu saja datang. Oke, sampai besok !" Tadase menutup telepon.

"Gimana ?" Tanya Amu.

"Dia ikut kok."  
"Wah, pasti akan ramai nih !"

"Iya.. Ngomong-ngomong sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang untuk mempersiapkan barang-barang."

"Oke !"

* * *

**RIMA'S POV**

_Esoknya..._

Aku mengecek barang-barangku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Lalu segera memasukkan ke mobilnya Utau. Tapi tiba-tiba tasku menjadi ringan. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Ternyata Nagihiko.

"Kubantu, Rima-chan." Nagihiko tersenyum padaku sambil membawa tasku. Aku berjalan dibelakangnya. Kali ini aku membiarkannya, toh tasku lumayan berat. Setelah Nagihiko memasukkan tasku ke dalam bagasi, Utau datang bersama Ikuto.

**NORMAL POV**

"Gimana ? Apa barang-barang kalian cukup di bagasi ?" Tanya Ikuto.

"Cukup kok, tenang saja." Jawab Nagihiko.

"Oh ya, katanya si K-kukai mau datang, kok dari tadi nggak kelihatan ?" Pipi Utau kelihatan bersemu merah.

"Aku sudah datang lho." Kukai tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Utau.

"Wakkh ! Jangan mengagetkanku dong ! Lagian, sejak kapan kamu berada dibelakangku ?!"

"Sudah dari tadi."

"Ukh... Hei Kukai ! Waktu sudah sampai nanti, akan kutantang kau makan ramen !" Utau menunjuk Kukai.

"Huh, baiklah. Aku pasti menang."

"Pasangan bodoh..." Rima melewati Kukai dan Utau lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Yang menyetir Ikuto (A/N jangan tanya kenapa), lalu disebelahnya ada Amu. Di kursi tengah ditempati Nagihiko, Tadase dan Kukai. Di kursi belakang ditempati Rima, Yaya dan Utau. Perjalanan memakan waktu 2 jam.

_Di tengah perjalanan..._

"Aah ! Yaya bosan ! Kita main sesuatu yuk !" Teriak Yaya.

"Yaya, kita kan baru jalan setengah jam, masa kamu sudah bosan sih ?" Kata Amu menimpali.

"Habisnya kalian semua pada diam-diaman sih ! Rimatan, jangan diam saja dong !" Yaya mengguncang-guncang bahu Rima.

"Jangan berisik, aku lagi dengerin lagu nih." Rima memasang earphonenya lagi setelah tadi sempat lepas gara-gara guncangannya Yaya. Yaya langsung cemberut.

"Ah ! Yaya mau main !! Oh ya, Tadachi. Kamu bawa kartu nggak ?"

"Emm... Bawa sih..." Jawab Tadase.

"Bagus ! Kita main kartu yuk !" Setelah itu, Yaya berusaha mengajak semuanya untuk bermain. Akhirnya semuanya ikut bermain kecuali Ikuto.

"Yang mengocok siapa nih ?" Tanya Kukai.

"Ah, aku saja." Nagihiko mengambil setumpuk kartu dan mulai mengocoknya.

"Mau main apa ?"

"Tepuk nyampuk aja, biar seru. Semua tahu kan cara mainnya ?" Utau bertanya kepada semuanya.

"Nggak tahu..." Rima menjawab.

"Kamu nggak tahu, Rima-chan ?Kalau begitu, kamu mainnya gabung sama aku aja dulu." Kata Amu.

"Nggak usah, Amu-chan. Biar aku saja yang gabung sama Rima-chan. Kan dia duduknya di depanku." Nagihiko menyela.

Rima melotot kepada Nagihiko-tanda kalau dia nggak setuju-tapi Nagihiko membiarkannya."

"Ya udah, ayo kita mulai main !" Kata Utau.

Kartu sudah dibagi sama rata oleh Nagihiko. Lalu dimulailah permainan tepuk nyamuk.

"Rima-chan, kamu lihat dulu ya cara mainnya." Kata Nagihiko. Rima mengangguk pelan.

"Yaya yang menghitung duluan !" Pinta Yaya. Semuanya mengangguk. Urutan mainnya : Yaya, Utau, Kukai, Tadase, Nagihiko lalu Amu. Akhirnya semuanya menghitung dari angka 2-King sambil membuka kartu satu persatu. Kartu yang sama dengan yang diucapkan harus segera ditepuk. Yang terakhir menepuk kartu itu, berarti kartu yang terkumpul harus diserahkan padanya. Pemenangnya bagi yang kartunya sudah habis.

"2.." Yaya membuka kartu AS.

"3.." Utau membuka kartu 5.

"4.." Kukai membuka kartu Jack.

"5.." Tadase membuka kartu King.

"6.." Nagihiko membuka kartu Queen.

"7.." Amu membuka kartu 7.

Setelah itu semuanya berusaha menepuk kartu yang dibuka oleh Amu. Yang paling cepat menepuk ialah Kukai, lalu dilanjutkan Utau, Nagihiko, Amu, Yaya dan terakhir Tadase.

"Nih, kartunya Tadase. Hahaha !" Kukai mengambil kartu-kartu yang sudah dibuka lalu menyerahkan kepada Tadase. Tadase hanya tersenyum malu seperti cewek (A/N dasar Tadagay..) lalu menerima tumpukan kartu dari Kukai.

"Ukh.. Yang berikutnya aku nggak akan kalah darimu Kukai !" Utau (lagi-lagi) menunjuk Kukai dengan tatapan kesal.

Saat semuanya sudah siap bermain lagi, Nagihiko menoleh kearah Rima. "Sudah mengerti Rima-chan ?"

Rima berfikir sebentar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya "Ya..."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang Rima-tan ikut bermain ya !" Yaya menyerahkan beberapa kartu untuk Rima. Lalu permainan kembali dimulai. Kali ini dari Tadase.

"2.." Tadase membuka kartu 3.

"3.." Nagihiko membuka kartu 7.

"4.." Amu membuka kartu King.

"5.." Rima membuka kartu 5.

Semuanya langsung menepuk kartunya Rima. Kali ini Tadase berusaha untuk lebih cepat menepuknya. Kali ini yang pertama menepuk adalah Utau lalu Kukai, Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Nagihiko dan Rima.

"Ahahaha ! Rima-tan yang terakhir !" Kata Yaya.

Rima hanya mendengus sebal. Lalu tiba-tiba dia menyadari kalau tangannya secara tidak sengaja bersentuhan pada Nagihiko. Cepat-cepat Rima menarik tangannya.

"Kamu kenapa, Rima-chan ?" Tanya Amu.

Rima hanya tersenyum kecil "Nggak apa kok Amu-chan..."

Permainan tepuk nyamuk ini berlangsung selama 30 menit. Pemenangnya adalah Kukai sementara yang kalah adalah Tadase.

"Kenapa aku bisa kalah ?! Heh, Kukai ! Pasti kamu berbuat curang waktu bermain ya ?!" Teriak Utau ketika Tadase membereskan kartunya-hukuman bagi yang kalah.

"Hei.. Hei.. Terima sajalah kalau kamu itu kalah, Utau."  
"Enak saja ! Aku nggak bakal ka~" Sebelum Utau melanjutkan kata-katanya, Ikuto sudah menyela.

"Utau, jangan berisik di dalam mobil." Hanya beberapa kalimat dari Ikuto, Utau langsung dibuat diam.

"Hei, Ikuto. Ini cuma perasaanku atau memang kelemahan Utau itu kamu ?" Tanya Amu dengan berbisik. Takut terdengar.

"Yah, mungkin memang begitu." Jawab Ikuto sambil tetap melihat ke depan.

"Berarti Utau benar-benar serius menyukaimu dong..."

"Mungkin untuk sekarang tidak."

"Eh ? Maksudmu ?" Amu mendekati Ikuto.

"Hei, aku sekarang sedang menyetir. Jadi _sekarang_ jangan berbuat macam-macam." Kata Ikuto santai.

Muka Amu memerah "Ih, apaan sih kamu ?!" Amu langsung memalingkan mukanya dari Ikuto. Ikuto langsung tersenyum menyeringai.

* * *

"Ada yang mau ke toilet ?" Tanya Ikuto begitu mampir ke POM Bensin. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan toilet umum.

"Aku mau..." Jawab Amu "Ada yang mau ikut ? Rima-chan ?" Amu hanya menanyakan Rima karena sekarang Yaya sedang tertidur pulas sementara Utau sibuk bermain tepuk nyamuk bersama Kukai. Spertinya Utau terobsesi untuk mengalahkan Kukai.

"Iya, aku ikut." Rima langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan melirik Nagihiko. Seakan mengerti, Nagihiko langsung turun dari kursinya dan membuka jalan untuk Rima. Setelah beberapa menit, Rima dan Amu sudah kembali ke mobil dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Oh ya, tadi aku sempat membeli makanan. Ada yang mau ?" Tanya Rima sambil menyodorkan chiki kepada semuanya. Tapi semuanya menolak. Kecuali Nagihiko.

"Aku mau.." Nagihiko mengambil sebutir chiki lalu dimakannya. Akhirnya chiki itu dihabiskan oleh Nagihiko dan Rima. Lalu suasanya di mobil jadi sunyi, Utau dan Kukai sudah selesai bermain dan langsung tidur, Tadase yang semula menonton mereka juga tertidur karena bosan. Amu yang awalnya agak gengsi karena harus tidur di depan Ikuto akhirnya ketiduran juga. Rima juga langsung tidur setelah menghabiskan chiki miliknya. Begitu pula Nagihiko...

* * *

_1 jam kemudian..._

"Hei, kalian. Ayo bangun. Kita sudah sampai." Suara Ikuto membangunkan semuanya dari mimpinya masing-masing...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**(A/N) Haah ! Chapter 2 akhirnya selesaai ! Aku menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 3 jam ! Padahal besok masih ada ujian yang menantiku ! Yah, pokoknya please R&R !**


	3. An Accident

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Shugo Chara. Characters are belong to PEACH-PIT

**Genre : **Romance

**Rated : **T

The Necklace is Yours

Chapter 3

**RIMA'S POV**

"_Hei, kalian. Ayo bangun. Kita sudah sampai." _Kata sebuah suara. Ng... ? Memangnya sudah sampai ? Oh, paling baru sampai di POM bensin lagi. Ya.. Pasti begitu.. Sebaiknya aku melanjutkan tidurku saja deh..

"_Rima-chan, bangun.." _Suara lain berkata padaku.

Ah.. Nggak mauu ! Aku masih ingin tidur, jangan ganggu aku !

"_Rima-chan, kita sudah sampai lho.." _ Suara itu tetap saja ngotot. Bahkan sepertinya bersuara di dekat telingaku.

"_Rima-chaan~"_

"BERISIK !" Kataku kesal sambil bangun dari tidurku. Samar-samar terlihat Nagihiko di hadapanku. Dia menutup telinganya sambil meringis.

"Hebat juga teriakanmu," Kata Nagihiko. "Telingaku sampai berdenging gara-gara mendengar teriakanmu." Lanjutnya.

_Huh, malah bagus kalau lebih parah._

Aku melihat sekeliling, aku masih berada di mobil Utau, tetapi di mana teman-teman ? Kenapa yang ada hanya cowok ( aku nggak yakin) menyebalkan ini ? Seakan tahu pikiranku, Nagihiko melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Semuanya sudah berada di penginapan Tsukiyomi. Aku di sini bertugas membangunkanmu. Habis dari tadi cuma kamu yang belum bangun." Jelas Nagihiko.

"O-oh.." Aku memalingkan muka. Sedikit malu karena aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang tidak bisa bangun sendiri. Aku langsung bangkit dari tempatku dan segera keluar dari mobil. Lalu menuju bagasi dengan perlahan. Tapi tidak ada barangku di situ.

"Barangmu sudah aku bawa. Kamu tinggal menuju penginapan saja. Ayo." Nagihiko mengulurkan tangannya padaku, tetapi aku mengabaikannya dan langsung berjalan ke penginapan.

"Ah, Rima-chan. Kamu sudah datang. Gimana tidurmu ? Kelihatannya tidurmu pulas sekali sampai-sampai tak bisa dibangunkan." Kata Amu sambil nyengir kuda. Aku hanya mendengus pelan.

"Oh ya, kita satu kamar lho. Sini aku tunjukin kamarnya. Barangmu sudah ada di dalam." Kata Amu lagi. Aku mengikutinya menuju kamar. Begitu sampai Amu berbicara lagi

"Hei, jangan kaget ya." Aku nggak mengerti apa maksudnya. Setelah pintu kamar dibuka aku kaget melihat isinya. Kamarnya didominasi cat berwarna peach dengan lukisan di mana-mana. Termasuk jam dinding antik berwarna perak. Lantai parquet kayu yang sangat halus. Di pojok terdapat satu set victorian bedroom dengan seprai warna krem. Di depan tempat tidur ada TV plasma. Tepat di tengah ruangan, ada karpet extacy bermotif unik. Lalu di sudut ruangan ada lampu kamar berwarna putih. Selain itu ada 2 pintu lagi. Yang satu pasti pintu kamar mandi, yang satunya.. mungkin beranda.

"Gimana menurutmu ?" Tanya Amu mengingat aku tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"I.. ini hotel ya ?" Kataku setelah sadar dari kekagetanku. Ya, kamar seperti ini pasti hanya dimiliki oleh hotel.

"Bukan, Rima-chan. Ini penginapan."

"Yang kamu maksud jangan kaget itu ini kan ?"

Amu nyengir kuda lagi. Bahkan cengirannya melebihi kuda.. "Aku diberitahu Ikuto soal kamar ini sebelumnya, jadi aku nggak begitu kaget."

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk. Kita tata barang-barang kita." Amu menarikku ke dalam kamar. Wah, dilihat dari dekat kamar ini benar-benar mewah..

"Rima-chan, kamu mau tidur di mana ?" Tanya Amu.

Aku melihat tempat tidur sebentar lalu berpaling ke arah Amu. "Aku yang di dekat jendela saja."

"Oke deh." Begitu Amu selesai ngomong, terdengar ketukan pintu.

"Kamu yang buka ya Rima-chan. Barang-barangku masih belum beres nih." Kata Amu. Tanpa mengeluh aku bangkit dan membuka pintu.

"Hey, Rima-chan." Ternyata Nagihiko. Uh, kenapa dia selalu muncul terus sih di hadapanku ?

"Ngapain kamu ke sini ?"

"Cuma mau bilang, jam 10 nanti disuruh ke bawah untuk makan. Bilang Amu-chan juga ya."

Aku melirik jam dinding di kamarku. Jam 09. 45.

"Ya ya. Nanti aku bilang. Sekarang cepat keluar sana. " Aku mendorong Nagihiko keluar kamar karena dia sempat masuk ke dalam kamar. Karena aku mendorongnya dengan tiba-tiba, Nagihiko jadi tersandung. Sewaktu dia bangkit, ada barang yang terjatuh. Aku memungutnya. Sebuah kalung army.

"Sejak kapan kamu hobi mengoleksi kalung ?" Aku menyerahkan kalung itu pada Nagihiko.

Nagihiko langsung menyimpan kalung itu di saku celananya. "Ah, kan wajar saja Rima-chan."  
"Oh iya ya, kamu kan dulunya cewek." Kataku sambil tersenyum menyeringai padanya. "Pantas saja." Lanjutku.

"Haha, ya sudah lah Rima-chan, aku kembali ke kamarku dulu." Nagihiko meninggalkan kamarku.

Begitu aku membalikkan badan, sudah ada Amu di depanku. Wah, jangan-jangan dia mendengar ucapanku barusan ?

"Rima-chan akrab ya sama Nagihiko ?" Aku melongo. Kukira Amu mau menanyakan apa.. Aku memutar mataku. Memangnya aku kelihatan akrab sama dia ?

* * *

"Aaah, Yaya kenyang ! Masakannya enak sekali, bikinan siapa nih Utau-chan ?" Tanya Yaya seusai makan.

"Tentu saja koki pribadi kita." Jawab Utau sambil meletakkan sendok dan garpu di atas piring.

"Hee ? Kalian punya koki pribadi ? Berarti tiap hari dimasakkin makanan enak terus dong." Kukai berkata takjub.

"Iya dong." Utau berkata dengan nada sedikit sombong.

"Oh, iya. Nii-san. Kapan kita ke pantainya ?" Tadase menyela pembicaraan.

"Kalian mau ke pantai sekarang ?"

"Mau ! Yaya ingin berenang di pantai !" Jawab Yaya

"Kalau gitu kalian ganti dengan baju renang dulu sana. Aku tunggu di pantai ya."

* * *

Uh. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Kenapa orang tahan berenang di saat matahari berada tepat di atas kita ?

Padahal itu membikin kulit jadi belang dan terbakar.

Ya, memang aku ini anti matahari. Kalau terlalu lama berada di bawah matahari, kulitku bisa memerah.

Dulu waktu kecil, aku pernah dipaksa berada di bawah matahari dengan alasan untuk kesehatan.

Dan hasilnya ?

Aku terpaksa di bawa ke dokter kulit karena hampir seluruh kulitku terbakar. Butuh waktu sebulan untuk memulihkan kulitku agar kembali seperti semula.

Sejak saat itu aku benci terpapar sinar matahari.

"Rima-chan ! Kamu ngapain ?!" Teriak Amu begitu melihatku. Saat ini aku sedang bersantai di kursi pantai, lalu kedua tanganku masing-masing memegang majalah dan minuman. Plus aku memakai kaca mata hitam.

"Berisik ah, memangnya kamu tidak tahu kalau ada orang memakai kaca mata hitam artinya tidak ingin diganggu ?" (A/N : baca Shugo Chara manga chapter 18). Dasar, bukannya dulu Amu pernah aku beritahu ? Masa dia tidak ingat sih ?

"Memangnya aku peduli ? Semua sedang bermain air lho. Kenapa kamu tidak ikut ?"

Bermain air ? Seperti anak kecil saja. Lagian aku tidak tahan matahari.

"Yah, kamu tahu kan aku sedang sibuk ?"

"Tapi katanya mereka mengadakan lomba renang."

Apalagi itu. Selain anti matahari, aku juga tidak bisa berenang.

Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan memberi alasan itu pada Amu.

"Aku nggak tahan terkena matahari lama-lama. Jadi aku nggak mau berenang."

"Oh ya ? Jangan-jangan kamu tidak bisa berenang Rima-chan ?" Suara itu mengagetkanku. Nagihiko ! Lagi-lagi dia !

"Siapa bilang ? Lagian alasan aku nggak mau berenang karena aku nggak tahan sama matahari." Aku mencoba membuat alasan yang bagus.

"Benar ?" Nagihiko tersenyum menyeringai padaku. Sial, dia memojokanku.

"Ah, iya iya. Aku memang tidak bisa berenang ! Puas kamu ?" Kataku sambil memalingkan muka. Uh, terpaksa aku mengaku. Wajahku pasti sudah memerah saking malunya.

Nagihiko tertawa. "Hahaha. Wajahmu lucu sekali Rima-chan.." Perkataan itu membuat aku cemberut.

"Kalau kamu tidak bisa berenang, minta ajari Nagihiko saja." Kata Amu. Sial, aku lupa kalau Amu masih berada di sini.

"Nggak mau !" Kataku tegas.

"Eh, harus mau Rima-chan !" Sebelum aku menjawab, Amu sudah menarik tanganku ke tepi pantai.

* * *

**AMU'S POV**

"Nggak mauuu !!" Rima berteriak seakan dia baru saja diseret ke penjara.

"Kamu harus mau Rima-chan, tenang saja. Airnya dangkal kok." Aku tetap memegang erat lengan Rima sambil masuk ke dalam air.

"Eng.. Amu-chan. Kurasa kamu berlebihan." Ternyata Nagihiko mengikutiku dan Rima sampai ke dalam air.

"Ah, Nagi ! Tolong kamu ajarkan Rima-chan ya." Kataku.

"Eh.. Tapi kelihatannya Rima-chan tidak mau kuajari~eh b-baiklah.." Haha, tatapan memohonku memang selalu berhasil untuk Nagihiko. Lalu aku segera keluar dari air sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Apa sih rencanamu ?" Tiba-tiba Ikuto sudah berada di depanku.

"Eh ? Hanya ingin mereka berdua menjadi lebih dekat kok. Gimana ? Aku cocok menjadi cupid kan ?" Jawabku.

"Hmm, ya," Kata Ikuto. "kalau begitu aku boleh minta tolong padamu supaya aku bisa lebih dekat dengan seseorang ?" Lanjutnya.

"Eh ? S-siapa ?"  
"Kamu."  
Mukaku memerah. "Ah ! Dasar jahil ! Aku kira siapa !"

"Pasti kamu deg-degan kan sekarang ?" Ikuto tersenyum menyeringai padaku.

Aku spontan memukul pelan bahunya. "Enggak lah !"

**NORMAL POV**

"Baiklah, pertama kamu harus bisa meringankan tubuhmu di atas air.." Nagihiko menjelaskan kepada Rima.

"Boleh aku selesai sekarang ?" Tanya Rima.

"Rima-chan, ini bahkan belum ada 10 menit."

Rima mendengus lalu melirik ke arah Amu. Ternyata Amu masih sibuk sama Ikuto.

'_Awas kamu ya Amu'_ Kata Rima dalam hati.

"Rima-chan, kamu mendengarkan ?" Rima tersadar lalu menoleh ke arah Nagihiko.

"Kamu tidak mendengarkan ya ?" Tanya Nagihiko.

"Eh.. Habisnya dari tadi kamu mengoceh panjang lebar terus. Aku jadi bosan.." Rima menguap.

"Oh, kamu ingin langsung latihan berenang ? Ayo, nggak apa kok." Nagihiko menuntun Rima ke permukaan air yang lebih dalam-bagi Rima, karena badannya lebih pendek daripada Nagihiko.

"Hei, tunggu ! Ini terlalu dalam !" Rima tidak merasakan kakinya berpijak pada daratan. Dia meronta-ronta.

"Nggak apa Rima-chan."

"T-tapi..."

"Sudah, sekarang coba kamu meluncur dengan kedua tanganmu dari sana." Nagihiko menunjuk ke air yang lebih dalam lagi.

"Apa ? Gimana kalau aku tenggelam ?"

"Kamu nggak bakal tenggelam. Aku bakal memegangimu kok. Kamu mulai dari batu karang yang di sana ya." Nagihiko mengantar Rima ke batu karang. Lalu menjauh dari Rima kurang lebih sejauh 5 meter.

"Sudah siap ? Ayo mulai !"

Rima meluncur dengan menendang batu karang. Awalnya dia meluncur dengan mulus. Tetapi tiba-tiba dia merasa kakinya sakit seperti keram. Rima tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi di atas air. Dia pun tenggelam. Berusaha naik ke permukaan air, tetapi nafasnya sudah tidak kuat. Dia mulai tidak sadarkan diri. Matanya sudah tidak bisa melihat sekeliling. Termasuk seseorang yang menyelamatkannya.

* * *

**RIMA'S POV**

Gelap.

Aku tidak bisa melihat sekitarku.

Yang kulihat hanya kegelapan.

Aku mendengar suara Amu yang histeris meminta pertolongan.

Oh, ya. Aku kan tenggelam. Gara-gara aku menendang batu karang terlalu kuat. Konyol sekali.

"Rima-chan !" Aku mendengar suara seseorang. Walaupun aku tidak bisa melihatnya tapi aku bisa merasakan kedua tangannya mengangkatku ke permukaan air. Tetapi aku sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

**NAGIHIKO'S POV **

Aku merasa bersalah pada Rima.

Ya, Rima tenggelam gara-gara aku yang menyuruhnya berenang.

Aku lihat kakinya terluka. Pasti dia menendang batu karang terlalu kuat. Lagi-lagi aku yang menyuruhnya.

Harusnya aku tidak membawanya ke air yang dalam-baginya.

Sewaktu dia tenggelam, aku langsung meluncur menyelamatkannya. Karena memang itu tanggung jawabku. Aku berhasil mengangkatnya ke permukaan air, tetapi dia sudah tak sadarkan diri. Amu menawarkan supaya dia yang merawat Rima tapi aku menolak. Segera kubawa Rima ke kamarnya. Selagi aku mengambil obat Amu sudah menggantikan bajunya Rima dan membalut luka di kakinya. Jadi sekarang aku tinggal meemberinya obat-lewat mulut tentunya karena dia pingsan. Lalu aku menungguinya sampai aku tertidur.

**RIMA'S POV**

Aku membuka mata perlahan. Aku berada di kamarku. Siapa yang membawaku ? Aku melihat ke samping tempat tidurku.

Terlihat Nagihiko tertidur di kursinya.

Nagihiko ?

Jangan-jangan dia yang membawaku ?

Uh, kakiku sakit ! Begitu aku melihatnya, ternyata diperban.

CKLEK ! Pintu kamarku terbuka. Amu datang sambil menunjukkan wajah kaget.

"Rima-chan ! Kamu sudah sadar !" Tentunya dia berkata seperti ini dengan berbisik karena ada Nagihiko yang sedang tertidur.

"Emm.. Amu-chan. Siapa yang membawaku kemari ?"

"Oh, itu Nagihiko. Dia juga yang menyelamatkanmu."

Sudah kuduga.

"Hei, kamu sudah meminum obatnya ya ? Syukurlah, kupikir kamu belum meminumnya." Amu melihat ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku. Ada segelas air putih dan sebungkus obat.

Eh ? Masa aku meminumnya ? Seingatku belum deh.

"Kalau begitu, kutinggal ke bawah ya. Kamu istirahat dulu aja. Nanti kalau sudah baikan, kamu boleh bangun. Oh ya, nanti malam ada pesta barbeque. Semoga nanti kamu bisa ikut." Amu meninggalkan ruangan.

Aku tidak peduli soal pesta barbeque. Yang kupedulikan siapa yang meminumkan obat padaku ? Mataku tertuju ke arah Nagihiko yang sedang tertidur.

M-masa dia sih ?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**(A/N) Akhirnya Chapter 3 updated juga ! Maaf kalo lama ya updatednya. Soalnya authornya lagi disibukkin sama ujian. Jadi telat deh nulisnya. Terus, makasih banyak yang udah review,(Ichikawa Ami, Runa Tsukiyomi, dan JuZt DrEam) sama yang udah add cerita ini jadi favorite story. Huhu, saya terharu :') Oh ya, saat ini saya lagi dalam proses pembuatan cerita baru nih. Nanti tokoh utamanya ada 3. Amu, Rima dan Utau. Tapi ceritanya masih harus digodok. Jadi sepertinya publishnya masih lama. Yang penting please R&R this story ! **


	4. Rima's Feeling

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Shugo Chara. Characters are belong to PEACH-PIT

**Genre : **Romance

**Rated : **T

**The Necklace is Yours**

Chapter 4

_Malamnya..._

"Rima-chan! Ayo ke sini, kita main kembang api sama-sama!" Panggil Amu dari luar penginapan.

"Nggak mau." Jawab Rima lesu, tangannya masih sibuk membaca majalah.

"Kau ini.. sikapmu benar-benar tidak menunjukan kalau kamu baru sakit." Suara Nagihiko tiba tiba terdengar dari belakang.

Rima terkesiap, tiba-tiba badannya jadi tegang.

"Hei, kamu sudah baikan Rima-chan?" Tanya Nagihiko, kali ini posisinya sudah berada di depan Rima. Kedua mata mereka saling beradu. Rima cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

"..Iya.." Jawab Rima lirih

"Oh, baguslah. Kalau begitu aku gabung sama teman-teman dulu ya. Kalau ada sesuatu, bilang saja ke aku."

"_Bilang saja ke dia? Nggak akan pernah" _Pikir Rima.

* * *

"Baiklah, sekarang mari kita mulai inti dari pesta kembang api ini." Kata Utau.

"Apa itu?" Amu bertanya penasaran.

Utau bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menunjuk Kukai dengan gara arogannya.

"Hei! Ayo kita tanding ramen! Yang paling banyak menghabiskan ramen berarti dia yang menang!"

Mata Kukai membesar lalu dia mulau tersenyum. "Oke, tantangan diterima. Dimana kita bertanding Utau?"

"Di sini. Tadase! Ambilkan beberapa ramen yang sudah dimasak!" Utau melihat sekeliling, tetapi Tadase tidak ada. "Kemana dia?" Tanya Utau. Tak lama Tadase muncul lengkap dengan semua tasnya.

"Em.. Nii-san, maaf aku harus pulang sekarang. Tiba-tiba Betty (anjing peliharaan Tadase-red) sakit, jadi aku harus mengurusnya."

"Oh begitu, ya udah nanti biar aku suruh supir yang mengantarmu pulang." Ikuto tiba-tiba yang berbicara, karena pertandingan antara Utau dan Kukai sudah dimulai.

"Ee..Ikuto, katanya Tadase-kun pulang duluan ya?" Amu bertanya setelah Tadase sudah berangkat.

"Iya, kenapa? Sedih ya? Jangan khawatir, kan masih ada orang lain."

"Maksudmu 'orang lain' ?"

"Tentu saja aku kan." Ikuto tersenyum menyeringai. Pipi Amu memerah

"P-pede sekali sih kamu, dasar kucing narsis."

"Hoo jadi aku ini kucing narsis ya? Tapi kamu suka kan?" Lagi-lagi Ikuto tersenyum menyeringai sambil membelai rambut Amu.

"S-siapa yang.."

"Amu, kupingmu sudah merah lho."

Amu yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya meninggalkan Ikuto sambil marah-marah. Ikuto hanya tertawa karena berhasil mengerjai Amu.

* * *

Kira-kira sudah berapa lama Rima menunggu pesta kembang apinya selesai? 1 jam.. ah tidak mungkin lebih. Rima heran kenapa Utau dan Kukai masih saja memikirkan pertandingan memakan ramen, padahal mereka sudah makan barbeque sebelumnya. Perut mereka terbuat dari apa sih?

Karena Rima sudah dilanda rasa bosan, maka dia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar pantai tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar di batu karang pinggir pantai.

"Ah, udara malam memang menyegarkan." Kata Rima sambil meregangkan kakinya yang pegal karena kelamaan duduk di bangku.

Kira-kira Rima berada di situ selama 15 menit. Setelah dia merasa mengantuk, dia berdiri dan berjalan pulang. Tetapi Rima tidak sadar kalau jalan yang dilaluinya tadi sudah tertutup oleh air pasang.

"Oh, sialan." Umpatnya. Untuk tak lama kemudian datanglah Nagihiko yang langsung menghampiri Rima.

"Rima! Kamu ini, semua orang mencarimu tahu! Untung tadi aku sempat melihatmu berjalan ke batu karang ini." Raut muka Nagihiko benar-benar terlihat cemas.

"_Tunggu, barusan dia memanggilku Rima?" _Mendengar itu wajah Rima menjadi panas

"Duh, kita tidak bisa kembali kalau air sudah pasang begini.. Apa boleh buat, terpaksa kita menunggu di sini. Kamu nggak apa kan Rima-chan?" Nagihiko memegang bahu Rima, tapi Rima menepisnya. Dia nggak ingin wajahnya terlihat oleh Nagihiko sekarang, entah kenapa.

* * *

"Nagihiko.." Panggil Rima

"Iya, Rima-chan?"

"Kamu sering memakai kalung itu ya?" Rima menunjuk kalung army milik Nagihiko.

"Oh, ini.." Nagihiko memegang kalung army miliknya. "Aku memang selalu memakainya, karena ini kalung yang berharga."

"Berharga..memangnya itu kalung pemberian siapa?" Tanya Rima. Entah kenapa dia sangat ingin tahu siapa yang memberikan kalung itu sampai-sampai Nagihiko menyebutnya kalung berharga.

Nagihiko terdiam sesaat lalu dia menjawab dengan pelan. "Ini pemberian mantan pacarku sewaktu aku di Amerika." Mendengar ini Rima langsung diam, nggak berkata apa-apa lagi. Badannya tiba-tiba menjadi panas.

"Rima-chan?" Nagihiko yang menyadari kondisi Rima aneh langsung mengecek suhu badannya. Panas sekali. Lalu tanpa basa-basi Nagihiko segera menggendong Rima sambil terpaksa menerobos air pasang. Sesampainya di penginapan, Rima langsung dibawa ke kamar oleh Nagihiko dan langsung dirawat oleh Amu.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Pertama saya mau minta maaf karena hiatus terlalu lama, ini karena saya sedang disibukkan oleh aktifitas sekolah. Gomen untuk para readers yang udah nungguin cerita ini . Saya akan usahakan untuk mempublish cerita saya yang lain secepatnya.**

**Oh ya, chapter selanjutnya bakal jadi chapter terakhir untuk cerita 'The Necklace is Yours' jadi semoga saya bisa menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin ya.**

**Akhir kata please RnR yaaa! ^^**


End file.
